Embracing the Faithful, Protecting the Heretic
by Ark Angel H F B
Summary: Diana had always felt a call from the Moon instead of the Sun... This is the full story of the events of Diana's persecution, Discovery, Emergence to Power, and the role Leona Played in it.
1. Elders' Judgment

**Embracing the Faithful, Protecting the Heretic.**

**A/N: Woot first LoL fan fic... This should be fun.**

"Speaking" & _'Thinking'_

**Chapter 1: Elders' Judgment**

"We were just watching the stars and moon, is that really so bad."

"Enough Diana! I've tried to guide you away from this absurdity. Breaking curfew three or four times a month, slacking in your daily training and devotion to the Sun, and now you would tell those you train that there is also power to be found in the Moon! Have you lost your whole mind High Acolyte!" The elder yelled at the woman before her.

Diana stood at attention, her hands at her side and her head down. "Aurora hear me out. I never slack in my training, and..."

"You do when exhausted from being up all night. Look it is only the morning and you look ready to fall asleep." The elder cut her off. "What did you tell those you were training?"

Diana stared at the elder who glared back, before Diana diverted her gaze. "I simply told them that the night is not something to be feared. That the moon can guide as the sun does, and that in some ways the moon can be more useful than the sun. The moon can also be a great ally and..." Diana trailed off as the Elder in front of her began shaking her head.

Aurora stared at the woman in front of her as if she wished her gaze could set the High Acolyte ablaze. Reaching out grabbing the slightly shorter Diana by the arm and pulled her behind as she walked out of the shade of the training ground. Aurora crossed the court yard, ignoring the questioning gazes of the Solari who continued training.

Diana didn't resist as she was pulled into a long hall. She kept her head down trying to justify the harshness that she was being dealt with. _'She is just misunderstanding, she doesn't know the pull I feel at night, if she did she would understand. They all would...'_ Diana felt Aurora stop walking and turn on her.

"Sit! The other Elders are already considering what punishment we will enforce." Aurora said in a firm voice.

"For simply telling them to look for options if the situation calls for it!" Diana yelled back. "If I am to train them I must have them ready for anything. We are still warriors, battles may come at night. Why am I being considered for punishment for trying to prepare my trainees!?"

"Breaking curfew, unapproved night training, and being a poor example to those you are responsible over. Pulling the Chosen into your foolishness was your biggest mistake. This is serious and you may be punished. This isn't the first time you have done these foolish things. I've lost count of the times you have been out at ludicrous hours of the night." Aurora yelled back before sighing and placing a hand on the woman's shoulder. "I am your biggest advocate Diana. Have I ever not made an attempt to side with you? Have I ever not softened a punishment for you?"

"No... You never side with me." Diana said turning her head, not wanting to let the elder see her fight tears of frustration.

"Is that so... then this time I will not be on your side." Aurora used the hand on Diana's shoulder to push her back and down onto a cold stone bench.

Diana sat watching the Elder of the Solari walk to large bright yellow painted stone doors.

"Sit there and wait our decision." With that Aurora waved a hand and the guards at the door opened them for the woman to enter.

"Yes elder." Diana murmured as she lowered her head, and clinched her fist. _'Great another punishment... another time I'm punished for nothing. They will have me cleaning the bunks, and cleaning up after meals again... sweeping the floors... how I hate sweeping the floors.'_

Diana lifted her head as footsteps walked next to her. Her eyes meet a face framed by long flowing red hair. "Leona..."

"It would seem our star gazing was not looked upon well." Leona said as she adjusted her gantlets and removed her helmet. "I am due back at the Institute in a few days, but the elders wish to speak to me about staying out late while I was here, as always they wish for me to be in full gear while here. An example for the others."

Diana scoffed as she rested her palms on her knees. "They won't listen to me on anything... I talked to Aurora about the Moon, but she told me I was being foolish."

"You still so attached to the night." Leona stared at Diana for a moment before taking a seat beside her. "You are making things hard on yourself, but if that is how you feel maybe more information can be found in the library. As for me, I think they just want me to tell them of my time in the Institute of War."

Diana looked up at the arched ceiling, following the outline of the symbol of the Solari that was painted above the door. "Want to hear a joke?"

_'Have mercy..." _Leona sighed.

"Why was the broom late for work? It over swept because it was sweepy." Diana smiled, looking to Leona who had placed her palm on her face. "Get it... because it's a broom... it can't really sleep. Hah." Diana covered her mouth as she chuckled.

_'Her humor is still horrible.' _Leona muttered. "Good one... but you know, you staying out late all the time people are starting to say you look like an owl."

"Who? Who!? Who was it! Tell me!" Diana demanded concerned.

Leona was already chuckling, leaving Diana to stare blankly not understanding.

The doors opened and a guard walked to stand in front of Diana. "Come, the Elders have passed judgment."

"Feh." Diana stood with a scoff. "Tell me later... When you get done talking with the Elders. I'll probably be stuck sweeping the barracks for a month for us being out last night." Diana took long steps behind the guard. "The curfew is stupid for someone our age."

Leona watched them enter the room and the doors closed. _'We were only out watching stars... Well I was, Diana only has eyes for the moon at night. The Elders have always been so fearful of the night... why?'_

XXXxxxXXX (this is what I use to indicate scene change in some way)

Diana walked into the center of the large room. The Elders sat on stone chairs that held the symbol of the Solari above them. Without thinking about it Diana lowered herself to a knee, placing one hand on the ground, in a bow to the five Elders in front of her.

"High Acolyte Diana... You have broken curfew before, but now you risk others by not only teaching them absurdities about the moon, but you would tarnish our very champion Leona by having her break our rules with you." The Elder to the far left said.

"This is not your first failing High Acolyte. Your position is there to train the younger and be of service to the 'Chosen'." The Elder to the far right side.

"You have failed both of those." Aurora said as she shifted in her chair, the one left of the middle.

"Your lack of devotion is disturbing, High Acolyte." The Elder just to the right of the middle.

Diana rose to her feet keeping her head down. "I understand, I will inform the others that I will assume all cleaning duties in my dorm."

"No, that will not be your punishment Diana." The middle Elder, Ravi, said in a cold tone as he stood. "We find that you have a lack of appreciation for the Sun."

"What?" Diana turned back gaze at the middle Elder.

"Diana, You say that you enjoy Moon gazing... perhaps it is time for you to do some Sun gazing." Ravi waved his hand and the guards at the door walked towards Diana. "You will spend the rest of today in a sun chamber."

"What!? How is that fair? Aurora please!" Diana yelled as the guards grabbed her by the shoulders pushing her out doors to the side of the room. "Aurora!"

Diana walked, gritting her teeth, as the guards pushed her forward. As they walked across the training grounds she returned the glares a few other Solari gave her. She paused a moment at the ramp that lead upward to a large area. A shove from the guard pushed her forward. At the top of the ramp was a flat area on which stood several large metal structures.

A guard stepped from behind Diana and unlatched the door before the other push her inside and followed after.

Diana grimaced as she glanced up to see the ceiling was capped by a large area of glass, which seems to magnify the bright mid day sun. the was room staggeringly hot.

Sun Chambers were used for both Punishment and Training. The metal walls were slanted so that more light was let into the room. Each of the four walls each held tinted mirrors that reflected the Sun at a different brightness and in the middle was a wooden stock a person could rest against or be restrained with.

Diana stood straight as the guard pull her arms up and locked her arms into the braces that stood on both sides of her. She had been left facing the dimmest mirror. _'It isn't hard to look at the reflection but... I hate how hot these stupid things get.' _As the door shut, she closed her eyes and let her head drop. She focused on breathing through her nose and keeping her mouth closed as to withstand the heat longer.

Only moments had passed before the door swung back open. Diana looked up welcoming the burst of fresh air. "Elder Ravi?"

"Hmmm... looking down already is not what is expected from a High Acolyte. Do you know what this is?" The male said walking forward holding out a small yellow stone.

Diana said nothing as Elder Ravi walked to her placing the small round stone to her forehead.

"This is a training charm. This one has the power to bind eyes open and still. It will also prevent you from moving your head under your own power." Ravi said as he stepped aside letting the light reflecting off the dimmest mirror shine onto Diana's face. "No that won't do..." Ravi smiled as he placed one finger under Diana's chin and tilted her head upward to face the raw sunlight.

Diana clinched her hands, the light burning into her eyes.

"Worship it Diana, I have always been fond of singing in here, the walls carry sound so well. Do remember your training, draw power from the Sun... Trust it fully." With that Ravi turned walking out of the room, slamming the metal door.

_'I can't do this... I can't take it... its too bright... someone help... help.'_ Diana could hear the door latching locked.

XXXxxxXXX

A/N: And that is the first chapter... thoughts?


	2. Shade

**Embracing the Faithful, Protecting the Heretic.**

**A/N: **Hope last chapter wasn't too gloomy. This one is just kinda uplifting a bit.

**Chapter 2: Shade**

Leona sighed as she answered another question concerning how she was being treated in the League.

"On another topic. Why were you, Diana, and two others caught out so late last night?" Ravi asked.

"We were simply looking at the stars together, we have done so in the past from time to time." Leona shifted in her armor as the Elders turned, murmuring to each other. "The stars are much clearer here than in the cities."

"Has Diana ever spoken to you about the moon?" Ravi asked.

Leona placed her hands at her hips. "She is fond of the moon, I see nothing evil in it. May we bring this to an end Elders? I wish to rest before returning to the League."

"Certainly." Aurora said with a nod.

Leona bowed slightly as looking at the Elders who rose from their seats and began to exit the room. "Aurora, where is Diana. She misunderstood something I said to her and I wish to clear it up before leaving."

The Elders all stopped and stared at Leona. Ravi was the first to speak up. "She will be spending her time in a Sun Chamber."

"What!?" Leona shouted. "For breaking curfew? I was with her, are the others being punished as well?"

"No not for..." Ravi didn't get to finish his statement as the champion turned on her heels and stormed out of the room. "Chosen!"

XXXxxxXXX

Leona marched up the ramp ignoring the staring Solari that continued their noon day training. "Stand aside." Leona barked at the two guards who stood outside one of the Sun Chambers.

The guards exchanged glances before bowing slightly and stepping aside.

_'I will not break'_ Diana's vision had faded into burning white for what seem like an eternity, leaving her fighting tears. The heat in the room was already making her sick and the wooden stock was the only thing keeping her standing. She heard the door unlatching and pulled open, gasping in the fresh air the door let in.

Metal boots clanked against the floor sounded as someone walked into the room.

"This was ordered as punishment, we cannot allow her to leave. The door must be closed... Chosen we have-." The Guard with the shaky voice was cut off.

"Then close it! I'm staying." Leona said over her shoulder. "The Elders are more harsh than I remembered."

As the door was closed and latched, Diana felt shade suddenly cover her face and something metal touch her forehead. "Leona? What happened to the Sun?"

"Shh, don't talk. You will get thirsty faster." Leona said as she took slow long breaths.

Minutes passed before vision drifted back to Diana's eyes. As her vision faded back her eyes saw almost nothing but black. It took a few moments for Diana to realize Leona was standing in front of her, shading her eyes from the sun with her hand. "Just take off the charm."

"No. I will not go against the Elders, but I will be a shield." Leona whispered. "Four of us were out last night, I will not let you be the only one they punish. If this was the punishment for being out, I will bear it with you."

Diana felt tears brimming up as she looked at Leona in her peripheral vision. _'She is in full armor, how can she stand in this heat?' _Diana noticed the sweat that ran down Leona's face as the woman stood with her head down and eyes closed. "Thank you..."

Diana watched as Leona raised her face upwards towards the Sun, letting the light bathe her face. Diana couldn't help but be in awe as Leona opened her eyes to stare at the sun. Her eyes seeming to glow and shine with the light as her breathing relaxed.

_'The Elders made her sit in one of these over and over when she first came here. This is just normal training for her. She can draw strength to her from the Sunlight. Still... the heat must be worse on her... in that armor.' _Diana thought as her eyes remained shielded by Leona's hand. "Thank you... I can't look into it like you do."

"I said shhh. Stop wasting energy talking." Leona said again with less fatigue in her voice.

"Thank you..." Diana whispered as a few tears rolled down her face before evaporating into the oppressive heat of the Sun Chamber.

XXXxxxXXX

A/N: I'm breaking the chapters up here due to

;A... I like more reviews.

;B... if I don't, I end up with a kinda massive run on chapter.

Chapter 3 is finished... it will be posted ina few hours after I grammar check it and eat some cake... yes I like cake... I cake is good... get over yoruself non-cake loving public.


	3. My Favor and Strength

**Embracing the Faithful, Protecting the Heretic.**

**A/N: **Don't skip the FLASH BACK. It sets everything up.

**Chapter 3: Favor and Strength**

"Wake up."

"What?" Diana blinked before realizing the Sun Charm was no long on her forehead. "What happened to the charm?" Diana still felt dizzy as she tried to remember if she had just fallen asleep or if she passed out from the heat in the room.

"Those charms only work when the sun is over head. The Sun is almost down now..." Leona said in a voice that sounded breathy and feint.

"Good..." From under Leona's hand, Diana let her gaze shift around to see only faint rays of sunlight lighting the Sun Chamber. Still, the chamber remained bright as the last light of the day bounced around it. The Solari symbols continued to glow on the walls and glass ceiling.

Diana flinched as Leona suddenly shifted closer to her. "What are you doing?" Diana peeked from under Leona's hand to see to her eyes glowing the same as they had earlier.

Leona placed her free left hand on Diana's shoulder as she stepped closer. The light around Leona seemed to warp and bend as the light in her eyes flickered then faded. "The sun is setting..."

Diana's eyes were wide as Leona leaned into her. "Aaah hey, your armor is hot."

Leona felt dizzy as she rested her face against Diana's shoulder. "Sorry... I've never worn armor in a Sun Chamber before... I just need to lean on something for a bit." Leona kept one hand placed over Diana's eyes, shielding them from the last few rays the setting sun threw into the chamber.

Diana closed her eyes as she felt Leona's breath on her skin and her lips brush her neck as she spoke. "It's just hot... and the heat in here is already so bad..."

_'It is my fault she is in here... I have to do something to keep her sure we can make it. These chambers get worse if they break you...' _Leona thought as she clung to her fellow Solari. _'If I can make a show of strength and comfort her... I can get her through this.' _Leona's mind drifted back to her training as a child before she had come to the Solari.

XXXxxxXXX (Flash Back Warning)

Leona spun kicking the taller opponent knee from under him. She saw him tumble to the ground before she ducked under a wildly swung spear, and then rolling back to block a sword from yet another attacker.

The heat of the day was oppressive and all of the young fighters felt as if they would drop from heat exhaustion and hours of training.

Without hesitation she surged forward using her shield to strike the attacker sending him stumbling away. Leona had just landed a solid strike with her blunted spear when a mace caught her in the shoulder from behind. She was kneeling holding her shoulder as her instructor walked over to her questioning the reason she had stopping fighting. "My shoulder..."

"Well everyone else is still going, why have you stopped?"

"I think it is broken..." Leona held her arm as her instructor knelt and placed a hand on the injured limb. Leona held her breath as the older female placed her other hand on her shoulder.

"This will hurt." With a sharp jerking motion the instructor pulled and twisted Leona's arm before guiding it back into socket. "There now, all better."

"No it isn't." Leona gritted her teeth as she rocked in pain not moving. She wasn't expecting her instructor to grab her by her hair and tilt her head back.

In a quick motion the older female leaned in and placed a firm kiss on the younger girl's forehead. "There, you have my favor and strength. Now get out there and get that hit back."

Leona had frozen for a moment before struggling to her feet and running back into the fray of young fighters training under the noon sun. She knew it was stupid but her arm hurt less, and she felt less winded as she blocked a blow from a dull sword and returned with a strike of her own blunt tipped spear.

XXXxxxXXx (End Flash Back)

_'Yeah... That helped so much.' _Leona lifted her head from Diana's shoulder, still feeling faint and weak. _'This armor is so hot... I can barely breathe.'_

"Leona are you ok?" Diana asked as she watched the other woman sway a bit. _'I can't take this heat... I don't know how she can in that armor...'_

"Heat is nothing... we are stronger than that." Leona spoke in a winded voice as she slipped her hand behind Diana neck.

"What?" Diana wasn't expecting Leona to pull on her neck.

Leona had meant to pull Diana towards her, but with the restraints on Diana's arms she hardly budged. Instead Leona manage to pull herself forward, leaving her off balance. When Leona had expected her lips to meet the other woman's forehead she meet only air, and to exhausted and weak to stop her own momentum continued to lean forward.

"Leona what are y-" Diana's eyes shot open wide as she felt Leona's lips meet hers mid sentence. Diana felt Leona lean into her with all her weight, pushing her back against the wooden post that stood behind her.

Time stood still, the two froze as the moment hung on for an eternity while Leona's hand cradled Diana's neck holding her in the kiss. Leona's other hand gripping Diana's shoulder. Leona's eyes were closed as she pulled away just a fraction. "There, you have my favor and strength." Leona whispered in a daze.

Leona opened her eyes and then blinked before jerking away. Her hand coming up to cover her mouth. "I, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I missed, I was just wanted, I only..." Leona rambled in a faint voice as her head swam.

The two were left holding each other's gaze as Leona fell silent. Diana wasn't sure if Leona's face was red from the sun and heat or if it was now more of a blush. What she did know was that her own face felt as if it was on fire. "What was that?" Diana's voice came out as more of a whisper than she had intended.

Leona's boots clanked against the metal floor as she took short steps away until her back meet the wall of the chamber. She was the first to break eye contact, as she covered her burning red face with her hand. A moment later she slid down the wall into a sitting position before leaning to her right and falling over.

"Leona! Leona!" Diana yelled and she struggled with her bounds. She could hear the sweat sizzle into seem as it ran off the woman's brow. "Get up! You can't go to sleep on that floor! Get up get up, you'll roast in that armor! Guard! GUARD GET IN HERE!"

There was no answer from the outside, no sound of the door unlatching, no sound of help. Diana could only watch as the last light in the room fade leaving the chamber dark. Only the sounds of Leona's and her own labored breathing and echoing through the chamber.

XXXXXXxxxxXXXXX

**A/N:** Yeah Yeah I'll get to more plot next chapter... this kiss was hell to write. You have any clue how hard it is to write for two girls... the she did blank and then she did blank, and her her. It gets confusing to fast as to which her I'm talking about and using their names to much starts to read poorly and feel bad. This took way to long to get down the scene I had in my head. XD

Next chapter I'll get to the cool plot ideas... promise.

Btw... plz review if you read this... I don't care if it is short or long review... i reply to all of them and they mean a lot to me... why write if people are not enjoying the story. XD


	4. Awakening

**Embracing the Faithful, Protecting the Heretic.**

**A/N:** College is nuts... sorry for the wait guys. And I've got this whole INUYASHA, KAGOME! INUYASHA! KAGOME! Thing going on between them where the only thing I can think to have them say is each others name. lol ^_^

**Chapter 4: Awakening**

"Leona! Leona!" Diana yelled and she struggled with her bounds. She could hear the sweet sizzle into seem as it ran off the woman's brow. "Get up! You can't go to sleep on that floor! Get up, get up you'll roast in that armor! Guard! GUARD GET IN HERE!"

There was no answer from the outside and sound of the door unlatching. Diana could only watch as the last light in the room fade leaving the chamber dark. Only the sounds of Leona's and her own labored breathing and echoing through the chamber.

xxxXXXxxx

Diana had given up breaking her bonds as she let them take her weight off her sore and tired legs. Now she simply leaned back resting on the wooden stock.

Clouds that had rolled in late in the twilight of night blocked the stars and moon from giving any light and leaving the room in complete darkness.

Hours seemed slipped by but the heat in the room had barely started to fade, and while the sweat that dripped from Diana's forehead no longer sizzled into vapor as soon as it reached the metal floor, the temperature of the room still stifled every breath drawn.

"Leona?" Diana's mumble, her eyes still aching from staring at the sun and the sweat that ran into them from her forehead. She opened her eyes wincing at the pain as she tried to look through the darkness. She listened to her friend's staggered breathing trying to reassure herself that Leona was strong enough to take the heat in the armor.

Suddenly pale light bathed the room.

Diana looked up to see the clouds parting, allowing the moon's light to burst forth. Diana drew in a deep breath as the walls of the chamber began to glow again. The Solari symbols on the walls shined brightly, but behind them another symbol began to also glow faintly.

Diana stared wide eyed as the Solari symbol flicked out and the new symbol flashed brightly into full view. A silver shining crescent shape facing upwards cradled an orb. The symbols on the wall glowed with a brilliant garyish silver and gave off no heat like the Solari Symbols had.

Diana looked around her seeing the symbols all glowing before looking upwards her gaze being greeted by a full moon. Diana wasn't sure what it was as a flash burst around her. _"What is this..." _Another burst of energy surged through her with a flash of light.

Diana didn't even notice as a second pulse of energy left an orb of light around her, a moment later the stock and bounds that held her exploded away from her into a shower of splinters. Her arms dropped to her sides as she stood transfixed by the full moon.

"Morning... Already?" Leona mumbled as she awoke to light shining on her face. Still breathing heavily, she used her hands to push herself to a kneeling position before she lifted her eyes to the center of the room. "Dia... Diana?" Leona's mouth hung open as she stared awestruck at Diana.

Diana stood in the middle of the shattered stock, her eyes shinning like silver and an aura of light flowing around her.

"Diana!?" Leona again called to her friend as she noticed the strange new symbols on the walls. _"What is this... What in __Valoran _is_ this!?"_

The pain and fatigue in Diana's body seemed to ebb away as she reached up with her hand as if she was trying to take hold of the moon. "I can feel it... It's like I can touch it..."

"Diana! Are you alright!" Leona's yelled, her voice echoed through the room as she looked up at the moon. _"Is this why the Elders fear the moon... what is it doing to her..." _Leona pushed off the wall staggering to her feet and stepping towards Diana.

Diana felt another burst of energy pass through her.

Leona had barely moved towards Diana before a sphere of light struck her in the chest throwing her right back into the wall next to the metal door of the chamber.

"Leona!?"Diana blinked as her eyes, still shinning brightly, fell from the moon to her friend who slammed into the wall. "What is going on?" Diana looked at her hands which also seemed to shine slightly. "I didn't mean too... I'm sorry."

Leona felt her legs buckle and she collapsed to the floor, catching herself with her hands. _"I'm so dizzy... I still can't take a full breath... everything is spinning.. I'm going to be sick. I should have taken the stupid armor off before coming here." _Leona grabbed the collar of her armor pulling it away from her neck as she tried to catch her breath in the heat. She used her other hand to push herself up as she looked up to Diana. "Diana I'm sorry... I can't help you."

"I'm ok, I don't need help. You do." Diana wasn't even sure what she was doing as she walked to the door of the chamber, leaning her forehead against it and placing her open right hand on it.

"Diana? What are you doing?" Leona stared at Diana's eyes that seemed to glow as if they were an extension of the strange symbols that shown on the walls around the two girls.

"Getting you out of this heat" Diana placed her other hand on the door as she straighten up, pulling her right hand back into a fist. She glared at the door as she slammed her hand against the metal door. She pulled her hand back again, blood dripping from her knuckles as she clinched her hand into a tighter fist.

"Don't, you'll break your hand!" Leona said, her eyes growing wide as Diana's second strike connected with the door echoing in the room. Leona watched as the light around Diana seemed to pulse over and over to a steadily beat. "What the..."

Diana pulled her hand back more blood dripping from the knuckles before she again slammed her fist into the door as the pulses surge out around her in a wave ripping both the door and the wall apart like it was paper.

"..." Leona sat silently watching as the cool night air rushed into the room wiping through Diana's hair causing the robe she wore to flow and whip in the moving air of a night breeze.

Diana knelt as she grabbed Leona's wrist, pulling her friend's arm over her should, before walking out of the giant hole in the wall and towards the stairs that lead down into the courtyard.

Leona continued to stare in silence at Diana's glowing eyes that seem vacant and trance-like. As they neared the steps she saw the light in Diana's eye fade away, leaving her eyes an odd light gray color. "Are you ok?"

Diana didn't respond as her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted to the ground.

"Hey!" Leona called as she collapsed to the ground with her. She managed to land on her hands and knees next to Diana who lay on the ground motionless.

"WHAT IS GOING ON UP THERE!" Came voices accompanied by the sound of rushing feet on the stairway.

Leona looked up as several guards crested the stairway to glare down at the two girls laying on the ground and the massive hole that was ripped through the wall of the Sun chamber.

"What the hell happened." One guard asked as he walked over kneeling beside Leona to help in whatever way he could.

"It got a little too hot. I needed out of there and there wasn't someone outside the door and..." Leona paused as she looked at Diana who was breathing softly beside her.

"The Elders are going to be furious, you know how 'old' and 'irreplaceable' these relics are." Another guard asked as he walked past them looking at the damage done to the Sun chamber. "You wanted out so you blew apart the whole wall!?" The guard asked pointing with a spear in his hand.

"No... She..." Leona glanced at Diana, then back at the Sun Chamber, and finally turned back to look up at the guard from her knees. "Yes... I did. Problem?"

"Err, no... Chosen One." The guards all looked at one another exchanging shrugs.

"Get her to the infirmary... I'm going to rest here for a bit." Leona said as she leaned back into a sitting position. _"I feel like I'm going to throw up."_

"Chosen, would... Would you like to be helped there as well." a third guard asked.

Leona looked at the guard for a second before nodding. "Yes. Thank you."

* * *

**A/N:** OMG LATE FOR SOMETHING BYE REVIEW PLZ PLZ PLZ

**EDIT:** Ok I'm back and OMG the grammar problem in this chapter... I've fixed a lot of them now so sorry if that messed up anyone reading enjoyment. if you find any more plz let me know. as always please review more and I will try and post more... I like long discussion style reviews and if I can get a few more reviews I'll post the next chapter really fast.


	5. Faith Shaken

**Embracing the Faithful, Protecting the Heretic.**

**A/N: **I'm going to fail a class if I keep writing instead of studying #%$ing Hebrew... God doesn't make mistakes so his people have such a stupid language must be punishment for something. Gender equality it is... MALE NURSE ACTIVATE! Lol.

**Chapter 5: Faith Shaken**

"Get her to the infirmary... I'm going to rest here for a bit." Leona said and she leaned back into a sitting position. _"I feel like I'm going to throw up."_

"Chosen. Would you like help there as well." a third guard asked.

Leona nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

xxxXXXxxx

Diana's eyes open and she sat up in a bed with a gasp. Her eyes burned as she used her left hand to rub them removing the sleep from them. Even after she was sure the sleep was gone, she kept rubbing trying to make the soreness go away.

"Stop that you'll do more damage." The voice of the male nurse came from across the room.

Diana froze embarrassed she hadn't notice she was being watched. She glanced around noticing that she sat on one of many beds in a row that lined one wall of the infirmary. She blinked over and over trying to remove the dots that now floated in her vision. "Why am I here?"

"Getting rest from your punishment." The man said.

"Is Le... the Chosen ok? Are the Elders mad at me?" Diana asked as she closed her eyes.

"You? No more than normal... but they are chewing the Chosen out right now. I guess it doesn't matter if you are the 'Chosen of the Sun' or not... destroy a relic older than any of us living and you get yelled at by those above you." the Nurse said with a chuckle.

"_Leona isn't a liar as soon as they find out what happened... they banish me... or worse."_ Diana stood up from the bed rubbing her eyes again. "My eyes hurt but I'm ok... Bye."

"I said stop that!" The Nurse grumpy snapped getting up and carrying the mortar and pestle he was grinding something in with him as he walked to Diana. "Your eyes reacted oddly to the sun yesterday. It is a wonder you can even see today."

Diana stopped rubbing her eyes as she looked at the Nurse. "What do you mean by 'oddly'?" Diana kept blinking trying to clear her vision that was still foggy.

The Nurse stopped in front of her setting the mortar and pestle on the table next to the bed. "Well..." he said as he reached out placing his hand on her face spreading her eye lids wide. "Hmmm... Your eyes are bright blue, are they not?"

Diana flinched at the contact but didn't pull away. "Yes, they are." She said in a flat tone trying to look past the Nurse who was close to her face, one hand holding her eye open with one hand and turning her head side to side with his other hand that was on her chin. _"I need to get to the Library before the Elder banish me... maybe I can find something on that weird symbol. I'm hungry too..." _

The Nurse moved one hand to Diana's other eye holding it open as he shifted looking at it. "Well not anymore. Your eyes are more akin to light gray now. Can you see well?"

"_My eyes changed color?"_ Diana clinched her jaw. "Everything is a bit fuzzy." She reached up pushing the Nurse's hands away from her face as she closed her eyes from the burning feeling having them open brought. "How long till my eyes are back to normal?" Diana sighed.

"Maybe never..." The Nurse shrugged as the words tumble from his mouth before he thought about what he was saying.

Diana pushed her way past the slightly taller male her jaw clinched tight as she tried to leave. "Great!" she spit.

The Nurse grabbed Diana's wrist. "Woah hold it. We are not done here High Acolyte."

"Let me go... I just want to be alone." Diana snatched her arm away. "It is not like I'll be the first half blind Solari, You think the Sun cares about us enough to spare our sight when we turn our eyes upward to it." Diana shoved her finger into the Doctor chest. "Most of the Grand Elders are BLIND! Blind in so many WAYS!" Diana yelled in a fury.

The slap echoed threw the room as the Nurse's open hand forcefully connected with Diana's face. There was no hesitation as Diana returned the blow, her fist connecting with the Nurse's face, his nose and mouth beginning to bleed even before he fell back onto the bed.

There was a long span of silence as the two stared at each other, the Nurse lying on the bed, looking up at the High Acolyte who towered over him with clinch fists. He held his nose which dripped blood down onto his robe as he looked at the bright red mark on her face.

"I am a High Acolyte. You have no right to lay a hand on me." Diana barked at the Nurse. Suddenly becoming aware that her right hand felt very warm. _"That will probably be the last time I get to call myself that..."_

The few other Solari in the room stared at the two.

The Nurse shook his head as he stood up. "Fine, but I don't care what you are, do not insult the Sun or the Elders in front of me." The Nurse rose back to his feet, turning to stir the mixture in his mortar and pestle. "My speed must be getting better. Last time I tried to strike you after you said something stupid, you caught my hand, flipped me over a damn table, and I broke two ribs. I'm pretty happy to land a clean blow."

"Lucky I just didn't see it coming..." Diana said back before freezing. "I didn't see it coming..." she repeated as if realizing something. She raised her hands out in front of her not caring that her right hand was bleeding through bandages. Slowly she spread her arms outwards. She moved them far apart then back towards the center of her vision but stopped when her hands were about a shoulder length and a half wide.

The Nurse used his robe to wipe away the blood on his hands and face before sighing. "Can't see past that point?"

"I can but it is just too fuzzy to do me any good." Diana looked down. "I'm worthless as a warrior like this."

"If you say so High Acolyte, You still hit like a bull." The male said as he picked up the mortar before turning back to face Diana.

"You just take a punch like a girl." Diana mumbled diverting her eyes, not dealing well with the compliment. She stiffened as his hand took hold of her chin again tilted her head back.

"Open your eyes wide, don't blink, and hold still." He raise the small mortar next to her face tipping the fluid inside so that it was close to her face. "Just because I said that your vision might not improve does not mean it is impossible. As you know Alexis, the head healer, is away with the High Elders and Grand Elder who are on pilgrimage. I've seen her work miracles before so we will have to wait for her return to truly know." The Nurse tipped the mortar more letting the contents drip into one of Diana's eyes and then the other. "In the meantime this mixture will help soothe the pain and at least begin the healing... if any is to be happen."

"Thank you..." Diana said as her vision turned green from looking through the liquid. She stayed still for several moments until the Nurse reached up with a soft cloth and covered her eyes.

"Well you are the first in a long time not to blink... try not to look at anything bright for the next few days." The Nurse said as he edge past Diana and back over to the table he had been sitting at. "Now get out of here... One of the Elders wants herbs for a back ache and it takes forever to mix correctly."

xxxXXXxxx

Aurora bowed politely as did the other Elders.

Leona returned the bow, still feeling sick from the night before. She stood in the middle of the room where the central skylight let the Sun flood the room. She wore only a light gold robe as she stood enjoying the feel of the warm light on her face.

"So just why exactly did you destroy the Sun Chamber, Chosen? You know how old they are. The magic in them is lost to us. They are irreplaceable and you have ruined one of the few our people still have." Aurora said.

"We were... I was too hot and needed to leave the chamber. The guards were not at their post to open the door." Leona said straight faced. "I was fatigued and used to much force. I apologize."

"The guards were merely in the middle of changing posts. Moreover Chosen, you had no right to interfere in her punishment in the first place." Ravi said his arms crossed as he sat glaring. "She must learn true love of the Sun. You have hurt both Diana and the Solari as a whole by your action."

"I accept whatever punishment you see fit. But first, with all respect Elder Ravi..." Leona paused, the name tasting bitter in her mouth. "Why, on the honor of the Sun, would you place a Charm on Diana and have her face upward?" Leona raised her hand before spiking the small yellow charm she held into the ground at the Elder's feet. Her voice breaking into a roar as she lost the composure she always tried her best to maintain. "How. How. Could. YOU POSSIBLY SEE FIT TO DO THAT TO HER!?" Leona glared at the Elders.

The Elders exchanged looks as Leona voice echoed through the room, the light from the open ceiling seeming to flare as Leona glowed slightly.

Aurora rose and walked to the small yellow stone before bending to pick it up, her hand bracing her back as she did. "This is a locking charm... Where did you get this Chosen?"

"From the Sun Chamber. A guard told me that Elder Ravi placed it on Diana to keep her facing upwards and to make sure her eyes stayed open." Leona said her voice wavering with emotion as she pointed at Ravi.

"Elder Ravi is this true" Aurora asked as the other three Elders looked at him.

"It is." Ravi said with an uninterested look on his face.

"Have you gone mad?" Another Elder asked as she glared at the head Elder. "We decided on no such punishment yesterday. She could have gone mad from the pain."

"Did you wish for her to go blind." Another Elder named Marcus said as he took the Charm from Aurora and shook it in front of Ravi's face.

"No... still it would be better for her to lose her sight to the Sun than use it to follow the moon instead. At least that way the last sight she would see would be the glory of the Sun." Ravi said dismissively with a wave of his hand.

Leona flinched as she thought of what had happened to Diana the night before when the moon had come out. "Elder Ravi you do you really mean that. Do you not care at all if she was blinded!?"

"I do not." Ravi said flatly.

Leona looked between the other elders noting only two of them seem to look like they we're angered at all. "How can you let him get away with this? This is Wro-" Leona was cut off by Aurora.

"Chosen thank you for bringing this to our attention, please excuse yourself now." Aurora said as she nodded her head.

"What?" Leona stood looking at the elders. "You are not going to do anything are you..."

"Chosen, please exit." Another elder said while gesturing to the door.

"What is wrong with you. Ho-" Leona yelled.

"Chosen Enough! Leave Now..." Marcus pointed.

"This is wrong..." Leona whispered, while looking between Ravi and the other Elders. They were the first words she had spoken in plain opposition to any Elder of the Solari in her life and they left her trembling and sick. She turned and walked out of the room. She made sure to pull the door out of the guards hand before slamming it.

"Guards out as well." Marcus yelled as he waved his hand towards the door.

The guards in the room bowed before moving out of the room.

"Do you see... Diana is already twisting the Chosen against us. Her love of the moon is her hate of the sun. She is a problem." A female Elder said.

"Leona was angry for a good reason." Aurora said glaring at Ravi.

"Far stronger in the Faith have died facing upwards towards the Sun all day in a Sun Chamber." Another Elder muttered as he shook his head. "To know that Leona just did so in full armor is awesomely inspiring... But to know that you would force an Acolyte to do the same is sickening Ravi."

Aurora stood up before walking over to Ravi. "If you ever endanger another Solari like this... May the Sun help me, I will drag you in front of the Grand Elder myself and then to the front gates personally upon your Banishment." With that said Aurora stormed out through a door at the back of the room.

As Ravi sat in his stone chair in the middle of the room. The other Elders silently filed out of the room except for Marcus who dropped the charm at Ravi's feet.

"Do not worry about Aurora... I sit just as close to you and I am faster... if you every do anything like this again, I will be at your throat before she gets a chance to drag you anywhere." Marcus spit on the floor before leaving the room.

Ravi sat very still, a smile creeping onto his face as he looked at the charm on the floor. _"Diana is probably blind and Leona is acting more publicly emotional than I've ever seen her... Maybe I can sweep away both the non-sense of a 'Chosen of the Sun' along with that heretic of an High Acolyte."_

xxxXXXxxx

Diana walked into the hall outside the infirmary as she rubbed her eyes. She blinked looking to her right to see Leona stalking down the hall at her. _"She looks... furious?" _Diana turned to face her only for Leona to grab her by her shoulders and then push her forward. "What is wrong."

"Walk, We'll talk in the library, no one is ever in there." Leona said as she firmly pushed Diana down the hall until they reach the two large wooden doors of the Library. She stopped, yanking the door open before pushing Diana into the room. She followed her in before reaching back and yanking the door closed with a loud slam.

The room was dim being the only room Sunlight was block from in order to protect the books. Only candles burning further in the room give dim light to the room and left where Diana and Leona stood in shadows.

"What happened to your eyes?" Leona said in a worried voice as she moved a strand of hair out of the way so she could look at Diana's gray colored eyes. "Can you see?" Leona's voice was still full of frustration but did carry some concern as she stared. "I'm sorry it is my fault. Everything is wrong right now."

"Relax I'm ok... I can see ok... kinda... it may get better when Alexis gets back." Diana said in a hopeful tone before looking down at the floor. "Aurora is angry isn't she..." Diana said shamefully. "About the Sun chamber?"

"Yes... She chewed me out for breaking it." Leona said flatly as she put her hands on her hips.

Diana sighed as she looked back at Leona. "You didn't tell them it was me that broke it? About those weird symbols on the walls of the Sun Chamber... That the moon blew the bonds right off me... then I punched through an enchanted metal door with my bare hands... you just let those detail just slide!?"

Leona reached out putting her hand on Diana's shoulder "Shhh... Yes... I did let them slide. What Ravi did to you with the charm could have killed you." Leona closed her eyes shaking with frustration. "I told the Elders what he did and they acted like they barely cared. They let him sit there and tell me I shouldn't have protected you. I've never had any reason to question the Elders before... But now..." Leona's grip tightened on Diana's shoulder before she pulled Diana forward into an embrace. "How could he throw you away like that? You've been my closet friend for years."

Diana felt moister on her shoulder as she realized Leona was crying. "You didn't have to lie for me. You didn't have to take the blame." Diana whispered as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Yes I did... After the gathering I just had with them." Leona paused sucking in a breath between sobbing. "He almost blinded you for life and they told me that I had no say in the matter. They threw me out of the meeting. Diana, Ravi would be having you exiled right now... or worse."

Diana swallowed. "Ravi hates me... Ever since I showed him up three years ago in debating scriptures. When they find out what really happened last night... He will be chewing at the bit to swing the blade himself."

"Do not say that!" Leona said in a firm voice her hand clinching into fist in Diana's robe as she shook her. "I'm the 'Chosen of the Sun'. I'm supposed to be a symbol... an example for everyone. Unshakable like Iron, But...I don't feel Iron..."

"Me ether..." Diana said in a hollow voice as she drew a painful breath letting one arm awkwardly slip behind Leona's back to return the hug while her other arm reach up to wipe away tears that burned her eyes.

Leona collected herself before pulling away. "I don't care. I'm not losing you." Leona said in a barely audible voice.

Diana swallowed looking at the last tears that ran down Leona's face before the 'Chosen of the Sun' smiled.

Leona nodded "Ok. We are the only people that know what happened last night. Until we find out more about those symbols... keep your mouth shut, I'll keep my mouth shut, and everything will be ok. Deal?"

Diana's spirits lifted as she stared right into her friends eyes. She reached up wiping away her tears before she returned the smile and also nodded Her head. "Deal."

"Deal!"

Leona and Diana eyes widened as they both slowly turned to see a slightly shorter female standing near them.

"Where the hell did you come from!?" Leona and Diana both yelled.

The female glanced back and forth between Diana and Leona. "I was asked to look over the Library while the High Elder that takes care of the books is gone on pilgrimage. I was putting a book back, when you came in and started talking... I guess you couldn't see me in the shadow of the bookshelf. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I didn't want to interrupt you since the stuff about the Moon and the Elders sounded important. Then you two started crying and..." The slightly shorter Female took a step towards them and bowed. "My name is Aerith, 'Apprentice Keeper of Books' and recently promoted 'Lesser Acolyte'."

Leona was speechless as she stared at the woman. _"That cannot be a real title."_

Diana covered her face with her hand as she groaned. _"Great, we kept our secret all of a tenth of a second. Wonderful at this rate I'm on pace to be banished, or worse, before night fall."_

* * *

A/N: Ok took all day... going to fail classes for it... but here is the biggest chapter yet. And would you look who I manage to get into the story. Here is looking at you "AerithRayne "

**If You Don't review so help me I'm going to cry like this - (T_T)**


	6. Piltover Fiction Press

**Embracing the Faithful, Protecting the Heretic.**

**A/N: ** Lady Ice thanks for the review and the catch that I messed up the chapters... Chapter 4 is now corrected. Defualt5555 thanks bro, big help on the grammar, the character 'Jason' will be in your honor. (everyone else) everyone who reviewed... thank you very much I've read then all and tried to respond with my thanks... I'm glad others are enjoying it.

**A/N2**: I'm taking this chapter a bit lightheartedly as I'm mainly just setting things up. Also building out the 'Apprentice Keeper of Books' character a bit... The next chapter will move the story along a bit but if I don't do some world building it won't work.

**Chapter 6: Piltover Fiction Press**

Leona was speechless as she stared at the woman. _"That cannot be a real title."_

Diana covered her face with her hand as she groaned. _"Great, we kept our secret all of a tenth of a second. Wonderful at this rate I'm on pace to be banished, or worse, before night fall."_

Leona was the first to act, closing the gap between herself and Aerith before placing a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder. "So, you know who I am right?"

"_I'm getting to talk to the Chosen of the Sun. Champion of the Sun, The Protector of the Light, The Radiant Dawn." _Aerith swallowed as she looked from The Chosen's hand, to the taller woman's stern face. Aerith tightened her arms around the books that she had been returning to the bookshelf. "I do."

"Good." Leona said with a nod. "Then you understand how serious it must be if I am the one asking you to keep everything you just heard between the three of us."

"Chosen of the Sun, I understand." Aerith nodded twice before ducking under Leona's arm in order to move further down the bookshelf.

Leona sighed. "Very well, The first thing we have to do is figure out what those symbols in the sun chamber were. If we are lucky there might be a book somewhere in here that could lend us a clue."

Diana shook her head as she walked towards the center of the room. "I've been through most of the books in here..."

Aerith turned walking toward a desk that held a small pile of books. "I'm only an 'Apprentice Keeper of Books' but, I'm sure we can find something..."

Leona walked towards the center of the dimly light room before stopping and turning to look around. "Other than some tomes on training and scrolls about the powers the Chosen can wield, I've never spent a lot of time in here. Where do we start?"

xxxXXXxxx

"He should not even be on the council." Marcus said as he slowly stirred the warm soup that swirled in the bowl he held. He turned his gaze up at the warm noon day sun, letting it warm his face from the cold breeze that blew. "Every year during the pilgrimage low elders are selected to serve on the council but, Ravi has never been selected before... I'm too young to put up with this crap... this is why only the high Elders normally serve on the council."

"Ravi was selected by High Elder Jason to hold his place while he was on pilgrimage." Aurora sipped the soup enjoying the warmth of the broth. "For the record... I'm two years younger than you and I've been called to replace council members in times of illness for at least eight years."

"And you training the Chosen had nothing to do with that." Marcus dipped a small piece of warm bread in his soup before eating it and speaking with a half full mouth. "Back on the subject of Ravi, to go from never serving on the council to sitting in the center chair is next to unheard of..." Marcus said in a gruff tone.

"Almost as unheard of as having a 'Chosen of the Sun' walk among us... or having a High Acolyte who, if I did not know better, I would say worshiped the moon in her spare time." Aurora said with a sigh.

"Your point?" Marcus said as he sipped the now cooler broth.

"We live in strange unheard of times... and until the other elders return, we must simply do what we can to keep Ravi in check." Aurora smiled as she shifted closer to Marcus enjoying the shelter from the cold wind the closeness brought.

"Visiting all of the Rakkor tribes that are scattered on mountain tops across half of Valoran and also lending guidance to our fellow solari that live there is needed." Marcus paused, lifting his bowl to his lips. "Still, they have taken far longer than normal." Marcus said in a low voice.

Aurora smiled over at her fellow Elder. "I can not say that your concern is not admirable but, since we Rakkor refuse to settle anywhere but atop a mountain it takes time to reach the other cities."

"They have been gone to long..." Marcus repeated.

"The Grand Elder is ill..." Aurora said in a muted tone.

Marcus nearly spilled his soup as he jerked his head to look at Aurora.

"Despite his age and illness he would have no talk of him not attending the pilgrimage this year." Aurora took another sip of her soup. "Still precaution for his health were taken without him knowing. The guides were given strict orders to stay longer at each city in order to give him time to rest. Also, Alexis went with them to personally tend to him."

Marcus turned back to his bowl, finishing the broth before he poked at the lean meat that was left in the bowl. "I was unaware of the Grand Elder's condition. Still with the High Elders, Grand Elder, and our best warriors gone... This place feels so empty."

"As it always doe,s during this time of year." Aurora said as she looked at the walls of the complex, which shown bright golden in the sun. "I still enjoy this time of year the most. Serving next to you is pleasant."

Marcus looked down at his fellow Solari before turning his attention back to his meal. "With Ravi's current foolishness, You are the only thing I find to be pleasant." Marcus smiled looking down at Aurora. "It is a shame that we picked such an isolated location to enjoy our meal. What if someone was to believe the rumors about two council members being together..."

Aurora leaned her head on Marcus's shoulder. "Yes... that would be just shameful..."

xxxXXXxxx

"_Duty of the Solari." _Leona mouthed the name of the book as she leaned against a bookshelf, flipping through the small bound book. _"How many times have I talked over this book with Aurora..."_

Diana sat at a small table flipping through a very old tome. _"Why can't I find one line... Please for the sake of everything good why isn't there one line that doesn't paint the moon as the enemy of the sun. Please for the sake of mercy give me just one sentence..."_

Leona placed the book down as she again began to walk along the bookshelves, looking for titles that hinted at hope of information.

Diana closed the tome sighing. "It's hopeless... I've been reading the books in here for years. Most of the books that might have been useful I've already read through two or three times."

Aerith smiled as she picked up a few books, before walking around the room placing them on the bookshelves where they belonged. "Wow you must be really smart, what books haven't you read?"

Diana stood up looking around. "Like I said, I've been reading in here for years. There are not many things to do with the sun, or the moon, I have not already read about it. Why do you think it has been forever since anyone has beaten me in debate of scriptures."

Leona raised a hand to her mouth before clearing her throat.

Diana looked at Leona for a moment before dismissively waving her off. "You can call the power of the sun down whenever you need to prove a point, you do not count." Diana rubbed her eyes, the strain from trying to read blurry text giving her a headache. "Honestly, arguing with you isn't debating, it is watching someone change the rules till they win."

"If you say so..." Leona said with a smile as she walked over to another table, picking up a small book. "This is printed not handwritten. Is it from Piltover?" Leona asked as she turned to the back cover to see an image of a snake that was wrapping around a small glowing orb.

"Printed?" Aerith asked as she peeked out from behind a bookshelf where she had placed the last of the books in her arms.

Leona looked to the top to find a block of text, with the title a few fonts larger than the rest of the text. "From the same mysterious author that brought us all 'Illuminating The Blade', Piltover Fiction Press is proud to present 'The Sunlight and The Serpent'." Leona murmured.

Aerith's eyes grew wide as she listened to Leona reading. "Wait..."

"A bright new romance novel and a tale for the ages about the love between the Radiant Da-" Leona mumbled until Aerith dashed past her snatching the book away. "Hey, I was reading that."

"Sorry you can't! It isn't part of the library. We are not allowed to read outside text in here... must keep this place... err holy." Aerith said as she smiled while backing away from Leona. "Looking after the books can be a bit dull so I have been doing a little writing in my spare time. Plus I... it would... would... would just bore you and don't we have other things to think on right now."

Leona blinked as the girl rambled.

Diana looked up from closing another book. "Yes we do have other things to think on. For one, the fact none of the books you brought me have any information that is helpful." Diana rubbed her eyes as she walked over to a bookshelf placing a hand on it. "I've read all of these before... My head hurts, I'm hungry and this is getting us nowhere."

Aerith continued to hold the book behind her back as she looked down. "I'm sorry... wait all of them?"

"Yeah." Diana said not opening her eyes.

"But... Some of those are in the old language." Aerith said looking at the books.

"Your Point?" Diana asked, her voice carrying slight irritated.

"Well... I didn't know any of us could even read the old language and..." Aerith paused pointing too a small wooden door at the back of the room. "High Elder Gyan's personal collection is all in the old language. He said there are handwritten ancient solari scrolls, dating back to the time of the first Chosen. He said he's never made them available to the public for fear of them being damaged and that some of the reading were troubling if misunderstood... and some were just silly myths and fairytales mixed together with fact."

Diana smiled as she opened her eyes. "I've never read them... I didn't even know we had anything like that."

"The scrolls are too fragile for me to bring to you, I'm not suppose to let anyone into the scriptorium ether but... High Elder Gyan was working on copying all the scrolls into a single manuscript. He kept muttering about 'things best left in the past to die' and he hadn't finished it but... I could bring it out if you promise to be careful." Aerith said in a timid voice. "Promise?"

"I promise!" Diana nodded with a grin.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok ok if I went to far with the jokes sorry but it is late and I'm in a rush... now pardon me while I go cram for 2 hours for a test I have in about 2 hours and 5 minutes... _


	7. I've Missed This

**Embracing the Faithful, Protecting the Heretic.**

**A/N: **Sup my Peps. IIII'MMMM BAAACCCKKK BABY ^_^ A New Chapter Everyday for one of my Fanfic for the next week. This is day one's post. **(1-7)**

**I have up to chapter 26-ish planned out:** I'll try and be posting at least 1 chapter a week from now on after these next few quick chapters are posted. When in doubt make a pot of coffee and type till the grounds of coffee stop make the water change color. XD

**Oddness of my life:** So yeah... long story short I got a knife pulled on me after a Christmas eve party... yeah... "Merry" Christmas. O~O

**Chapter 7: I've Missed This**

"The scrolls are too fragile for me to bring to you, I'm not suppose to let anyone into the scriptorium ether but... High Elder Gyan was working on copying all the scrolls into a single manuscript. He kept muttering about 'things best left in the past to die' and he hadn't finished it but... I could bring it out if you promise to be careful." Aerith said in a timid voice. "Promise?"

"I promise!" Diana nodded.

"I'll be right back... ok?" Aerith said as she turned and walked to the small door at the back of the large room.

"Take your time, we are going to get some food while you do." Leona placed a hand on Diana's shoulder. "Come on, it will help get our strength back." Leona said with a smile.

"No I'm ok, I will stay here and start reading right away." Diana looked at the table squinting, anticipation urging her to ignore the pain in her eyes and neck.

Leona put her hands on her hips. "Fine, then as Chosen" Leona slipped her hands onto Diana's shoulders tightening her grip as she leaned in. "I am ordering my acolyte to accompany me while I get some strength back with a meal." Leona stood up before motioning with her head for Diana to follow her.

"Fine..." Diana relented with a grin and rose from her seat.

xxxXXXxxx

The room was large, round and tightly packed with many small tables. Smoke drifted from the central fire place up and out of the room trough a whole in the ceiling. Over the fire, in a metal rack, a single large pot sat holding the days soup. Loafs of bread remained warm as they rested on the brick hearth that circled the central fire.

Solari milled about the room chatting in low voices. Others sat by the circular hearth warming themselves by the fire. Two stood in a small line waiting for soup as it was stirred. The Solari around the room jerked their heads to look at Leona as she walked into the room.

Leona made sure to stand straight as she walked to the back of the line only to have the two younger Solari quickly step aside motioning her forward. "Thank you." Leona moved forward being sure to stand tall._  
_

Diana retrieved two cups of water from a small station at the other side of the room before walking to the table Leona had selected.

Leona sat two bowls of soup and a loaf of bread on the table. Leona sat before she lifted the first spoonful of soup and sipped the warm broth. "I have missed this so much." Leona said softly as she closed her eyes.

"Me Too..." Diana said almost instantly, smiling as she ate.

Leona blinked as she looked at Diana with questioning eyes. "I meant the soup... what have you missed?"

"Oh..." Diana lifted her eyes from her meal to stare at Leona. "I have missed eating with you, helping you train, watching the stars together. It just feels more normal." Diana diverted her eyes downward quickly before lifting her bowl to her lips.

"Yeah normal... you get in trouble and I get you out of as much of it as I can." Leona said pointing at Diana with her spoon.

Diana put the bowl down looking around the room, noting the younger Solari glancing there direction. "So you only miss the soup?"

"The Institute is great, but they never get Rakkor soup right." Leona savored another sip of the soup eyeing Diana.

"You really only miss the soup?" Diana asked as she started into her almost empty bowl. She used her spoon to move around the bits of meat that sat at the bottom of the bowl.

"I guess I miss other things as well." Leona said as she rested her elbow on the table, leaning her chin on the back of her hand.

"What else?" Diana asked right away.

"The bread here is nice..." Leona said with a straight face she started at Diana.

Diana looked up at Leona holding her gaze for a moment before Leona let a sly grin reach her lips. Diana leaned her face into her open hand, as Leona chuckled at her.

Leona picked up the small loaf of bread, taking a small bite before grabbing Diana by the wrist and placing the remaining portion in her hand. Leona cover her mouth with her and a she laughed softly.

Diana kept her face covered with one hand as she took a bite. Diana crewed the bread before she swallowed the small bite and took a sip of water out of the cup. "I need to ask you something serious?"

Leona blinked as she looked around trying to judge if anyone was listening before she nodded.

Diana dropped her voice to a low hush as she started. "Last night, when the chamber was broken... I wasn't in control. I was so calm, what I did felt right. I was so sure I could just go through the door. It was like something else was controlling me."

Leona was staring into her soup as she spoke softly. "It might be different with the Moon, and I still don't know if the Moon's power are safe. But..." Leona paused.

Diana looked at Leona with an questioning expression.

Leona sipped the water before continuing. "If too much energy is stored up at once, it starts to really effect how you act. You'll act on desire without thinking of the repercussions." Leona sighed tapping the side of her bowl with her spoon. "The problem is that sometimes really strong emotions can tap into a lot of raw energy. I've lost control a few times..."

"What did you do?" Diana asked, leaning in.

Leona hung her head while staring into her bowl. "Last year I was visiting another Rakkor tribe, I caught this really massive guy beating a kid for stealing bread. He was hitting her with this metal rod and yelling. The girl had this cut over her eye and was crying and bleeding. I just snapped. I drug the guy to the center of town and broke his arms in front of everyone. Everyone said I was really calm when I did it but... I wasn't in control."

"What did the Elders say?"

Both Leona and Diana jumped as they jerked to look at Aerith who was leaning in close listening with anticipation.

"Damn it! Would you stop doing that." Diana yelled as she stood and slammed her hands on the table while glaring at the younger Solari.

There was a long silence as the other Solari in the room stared at the commotion.

"Sorry..." Aerith peeped up as Diana loomed over her.

"If you sneak up on us again, I'm tying a bell to your neck." Diana plopped back into her seat as she exhaled loudly.

"How long have you been there this time?" Leona whispered.

"Since you started tapping your bowl... Chosen." Aerith said as she leaned in. "So... umm... what did the Elders say?"

"They told everyone it was the Sun passing judgment through me. Maybe they're right..." Leona said as she took a bite of bread.

"Oh... well I found the 'text' you two wanted... I need to get back to look after it." Aerith reached out grabbing a what was left of the bread before bolting from the table.

Diana watched her leave before she scarfed down the few pieces of meat left in the bowl. "I should get on the reading..."

Leona took a sip of brought, finishing the bowl. She leaned back, sighing contently. "Fine, but first come with me... I want to have a look at the Sun Chamber you-" Leona flinched before faking a few coughs covering her mouth. When she finished she faked a swallow and said in a clear voice. "I destroyed."

Diana lowered her head, glancing around the room to be sure no one had been listening. "Sure..."

xxxXXXxxx

Leona lead the way up the stairs as her golden red hair whipped in the cold wind. Diana walked with her head down, a hand shielding her eyes from the light of Sun.

Leona stepped inside the Sun Chamber through the hole where the door should have been, taking care to duck under the metal at the top that was pulled outward. "Watch your head, Diana."

Diana followed before looking up to see the normally clear enchanted ceiling glass had cracked in such way that it was blocking all light from above from getting into the Sun Chamber. "Did I really do that?" Diana mumbled.

"No... I did it remember?" Leona said in a distracted tone of voice as she moved to one of the walls of the chamber. She held out her hand running it over the smooth surface. "The mirrors seems to be fine."

Diana walked to another mirror before staring at it. "These held the new symbol."

"Yeah but I didn't get a good look at it..." As Leona's hand passed over the center of the mirror a faint Solari symbol begin to glow. "I didn't know the mirrors reacted to touch... I can feel it drawing power from me." Leona stared into the symbol as her hand glowed, and in a moment the symbol's brightness grew. "Force more energy into the mirror and the symbol will glow brighter..."

Diana looked at the symbol her emotions swimming as her eyes hurt. As she watched, her hand absently found its way onto the mirror she was standing next too. With a slight pulse the strange symbol from the night before flickered into vision.

Both Leona and Diana stared at the new symbol, the curved shape cradling a circle. The symbol seemed brazen and bold as it shown in the dim Sun Chamber.

Leona let her hand slip from her mirror and the symbol of the Solari faded. "It almost looks like..." Leona walked over next to Diana, her eyes wide.

"The Moon... Crescent and Full." Diana's voice was barely a hush. She could feel a strange feeling in her hand, like water flowing over her hand. "More energy right?" Her hand began to glow with a pale aura and the symbol increased in brightness. Diana's breathing was a rush as she looked at her hand, the pain in her eyes seeming to fade. "I was right... The Moon has real power..." Diana said smiling with excitement.

"Why is this in a Sun Chamber?" Leona murmured, her eyes cutting to look at Diana, who's eyes started to glow as the symbol remained bright. _"Her eyes... that is what she looked like last night. What is the Moon's power doing to her?"_ Leona looked at Diana for a second before looking at the symbol. "Be careful, we don't know the Moon's power is safe, or that the Sun and the Moon are allies. " Leona touched her chest were the orb had struck her the night before and sent her into the wall.

Diana's head turned to face Leona. "The Moon is not your enemy." Diana said in an flat tone, her voice sounding annoyed as the symbol on the wall flared.

"Yeah..." Leona said while swallowing. "S_he is on the edge of losing it like last night... I need to calm her down before anyone sees her like this." _Leona reached out placing a hand on Diana shoulder. "Stay calm, I just think we need to find something in the old text about this. I'm worried the Council might not listen..."

"They will..." Diana said her voice harsh and her eyes narrow.

Leona covered her face with her hand. "After that meeting, I know Ravi won't..." Leona rubbed her forehead taking a breath before sighing loudly. "Aurora might listen, Marcus might too, but the rest... If Ravi wins them over while the other Elders are gone... I don't know what I could do to protect you."

"So I have to prove the Sun and the Moon are not enemies? Fine." Diana voice was determined as she reach out grabbing Leona's wrist before pulling her hand away from her face and onto the mirror. "Watch."

Both symbols shown, transposed over each other, both ebbing dimmer, then growing brighter in turn. Both women stared as the symbols started to synch up. As both symbols lit together, a surge of energy washed around the room. The light around their hands began to arch and twisted around there hand.

Diana felt a rush of energy from the mirror before the room seemed to brighten. A heavy burst of energy and light fell in a circle around Diana as the ceiling above them cracked more.

Leona drew in a breath as she felt herself pulled into contact with Diana. Leona's breaths were short as she stood, hand still on the mirror, chest to chest with Diana.

The robes they both wore ruffled softly as the two breathed.

Leona froze as she stared into piercing widely glowing sliver eyes. Leona didn't even notice a pulse of power transferred from the mirror into her hand and her own eyes began to very lightly glow and flicker gold.

Diana felt warm as she stared into Leona's eyes. "I have your 'favor and strength'... right Chosen of the Sun?" Diana whispered.

Leona's breath quickened as she held Diana's gaze. "Yes..."

"If trusting the Moon is too much of a burden." Diana kept one hand on the mirror as her other hand came up to slowly taking a handful of the collar of Leona's robe. "Maybe you need your 'favor and strength' more."

"What are yo-" Leona's eyes widened as Diana's lips meet hers. Leona was completely still, one hand on the mirror the other hanging at her side as Diana leaned in deepening the kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** Stopping here to both torture you all and so that I don't have a 4000 word chapter...

Read, Enjoy, Review... Repeat until out of chapters... More to come folk, Sorry for the wait.


	8. My Favor and Strength 2

**Embracing the Faithful, Protecting the Heretic.**

**A/N: **Well at least I didn't make you wait long for this one. BTW I'm writing this for you dudes and dudets as scenes like this are really weird to write for me. This is the second day's post. **(2-7)**

**Oddness of my life:** You know I'm starting to hate taking off my glasses with the expectation of being in a fight. Plus the crappy mood hangs with me and do you guys have any clue how hard it is writing loving and cute relationship scenes when you are thinking how a fight would have gone... I'd have won with an key lock btw... just saying... love me some side control.

**Odd side note**: Really the word "Women" should be spelled "Whimen"... just saying... Everyone I've ever know pronounces Women as 'Whim'-'en'... so why not just spell it that way? Also then you have a fun play on the word 'whim' as in women's intuition is a whim.

**Chapter 8: My Favor and Strength 2**

"If trusting the Moon is too much of a burden." Diana kept one hand on the mirror as her other hand came up to slowly taking a handful of the collar of Leona's robe. "Maybe you need your 'favor and strength' more."

"What are yo-" Leona's eyes widened as Diana's lips meet hers. Leona was completely still, one hand on the mirror the other hanging at her side as Diana leaning in deepening the kiss.

Diana's eyes slid closed as her hand slipped from the mirror. She brought her other hand up to grab the other side of Leona's collar, standing on her toes to be taller than Leona as she held both sides of Leona's collar.

With Diana's hand removed, the symbol of the Moon faded, leaving only the Solari symbol to bathe the two in a warm light.

Leona was still frozen, her eyes sliding half closed as her head tilted back slightly. Diana deepened the kiss letting her tongue brush across soft skin of Leona's lips.

Diana broke the kiss as she drew a breath. She remained on her toes so she was still taller than Leona as she held her collar tightly. "There, you have your 'Favor and Strength' back." Diana whispered as her heart raced and her eyes continued to glow. "But in case the burden is still too great, you may have my 'Favor and Strength' as well."

"Wait..." Leona barely mouthed before Diana's mouth again found hers. Leona's eyes slid closed as her mouth opened accepting Diana's. Leona's hand slipped from to the mirror and drop to her side as the kiss drew a small moan from her.

As Leona's hand left the mirror the Solari symbol dimmed out leaving the two in relative darkness.

Diana came down to her heels still holding Leona's collar with both hands. As the kiss ended Diana took a breathless step backwards on shaky legs, her hair swaying behind her. She leaned forward placing her hands on her knees while breathing deeply.

Leona let her own hair hide her face as she panted for breath in the dark. Through her hair Leona watched as the silver light in Diana's eyes faded away.

Diana blinked as the glow in her eyes dissipated. She pulled in a deep breath before her mind caught up with her actions. Diana's face paled in shock as if she was coming out of a trance, realization hit her. "Leona I... I didn't..." She stuttered trying to find the right words as her face flushed full in a deep red blush.

There was a long moment before Leona said anything. "Who said you could do that?" Leona asked her voice breathy but carrying a tone of anger.

"_Shes mad... What made me kiss her, I just wanted to show her she could trust the moon. It felt so right. Why didn't she stop me. After last night I, I just thought... why did I do it? What Have I Done?"_ Diana swayed off balance to her right until she took a step almost bumping into the mirror. "Leona, p... please I'm sorry I didn't mean..." Diana trialed off as Leona brushed the hair away from her face.

In the relative darkness of the chamber Leona's eyes shined as burning molten gold.

Diana took half a step back before her back touched the mirror. She flattened herself against the mirror, staring at Leona's eyes. _"She really angry."_ As Diana's hands touched the mirror the Moon symbol lit on the mirror bathing Leona in a silver light and showing the serious face she wore.

Leona closed the already small gap with a step before putting her forearm across Diana neck. She gripped Diana's shoulder as she leaned on her arm pinning Diana to the mirror. "You. Had. No. Right!"

Diana felt shattered as she clinched her eyes close not wanting to meet the anger she saw in Leona's eyes. "Leona, please don't hate me... please." Diana felt tears well and spill down her cheeks.

Leona's eyes still glowed brightly as she leaned on Diana. Leona place her foot between Diana's legs for leverage as she used her arm on Diana's neck to lift her chin. "Firstly... What made you think I need your 'Favor and Strength'."

Diana flinch as she felt Leona's lips against hers. The kiss was gentle, and lasted for only a moment.

Leona pulled back before letting her forehead rest on Diana's. "The annoying thing is you trying to give back something I gave you." Leona's lips forcefully found Diana's again while her left hand slid up from Diana's hip until it rested on her chest.

Diana surrender a moan as Leona's hand pushed and squeezed. Diana let another groan slip as Leona brought her knee up applying pressure between Diana's legs.

Leona's eyes flickered open for a moment before she closed her eyes again. "You taste so good." Leona mumbled as she bit Diana's bottom lip before she kissed her way along Diana's jaw line. Leona reached Diana's left ear before she nibbled her ear lobe gently pressing herself against Diana.

"Leona..." Diana called her name before she felt Leona pull away slightly. Diana opened her eyes to look at Leona's face.

Leona's breath was hot as she stared back, light in her eyes fading. Leona meet Diana's eyes before she looked down, realizing the position they were in and what she had been doing.

Diana watched as Leona threw herself halfway across the chamber.

Leona's face was one of complete shock, her hand covered her mouth as she stared in panic at the tears on Diana's face. "By the Sun, Diana forgive me. I... wait..." The panic faded from Leona voice as more of the events rushed back to her. "You started it! Why did you kiss me!?" Leona face was deep red as she pointed at Diana.

Diana was still breathing heavy, her face a matching shade of red as she absently reached up wiping away the tears in her face.. "I lost control too... I wanted you to trust the Moon and it was like something just took over." Diana lowered her face letting her hair hide her face. "Please don't be mad, I'm sorry... "

"Don't be..." Leona said instantly. "I didn't mind."

Diana looked up at Leona. "Really?"

Leona covered her face with her hand, hiding the blush from the light of Moon symbol. "I mean... It... it wasn't bad..." Leona paused as she shifted in place, keeping her head down and face covered. "We both lost control right. Don't... don't worry about it." Leona was still shaken as she turned away, still breathing hard.

Diana stepped away from the mirror letting the room return to relative darkness. "Maybe, we should go to the library now."

Leona nodded as she rubbed the back of her neck sighing while straightening her hair before adjusting her robe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

**A/N: **Well... hope you guys enjoyed it. I can't help but feel I made a complete mess of the characters... hope I'm wrong. I hate writing these kinda scenes... I feel like a bit of a pervert... and I may have to find another writer to pen out any scene that goes further than the one above... or I'll never get it done between feeling uncomfortable and trying to find non-crude ways to phrase actions.

Read, Review, and Repeat.


	9. The Sunlight and The Serpent

**Embracing the Faithful, Protecting the Heretic.**

**A/N: **Post 3 btw was on my "Northern Winds" fic. It is about Ashe and Trynd.

**A/N2: **This chapter is mostly filler... it has a bit of smutty goodness and I get to show some of the isolation Leona deals with so who cares right? I needed to show time passing and I figure instead of a scene jump some comedy might be more fitting. Btw someone should slap me... because I was already having problems with confusing pronouns with two female characters sharing most of of the scenes... so what did I do... add a third. Whisky Tango Foxtrot was I thinking?

**Important note:** AerithRayne asked for her character to be a comic relief character. However the character Aerith bares no reflection on the personality of AerithRayne. I am simply making a silly character, just clearing things up before the water gets muddy at all.

**Chapter** **9: The Sunlight and The Serpent**

Diana stepped away from the mirror letting the room return to relative darkness. "Maybe, we should go to the library now."

Leona nodded as she rubbed the back of her neck sighing while straightening her hair before adjusting her robe.

xxxXXXxxx

Aerith looked up to see Leona and Diana step into the library. Leona holding the door for Diana, and closing it after Diana entered. Aerith wave from behind the main desk as she stood. "Hey what took you two so long?"

"We got side tracked." Leona said as she watched Diana's hips move as she walked ahead. Leona's eyes darted upward as she realized what she was doing. _"What the hell is wrong with me..."_

"_This is great... I'm getting to help the Chosen out on something important." _Aerith beamed as she pulled a large book from behind the desk. The tome was almost as wide as her and had a cover of thick leather. She placed the book on a long table before gently opening it.

Diana reached the long table before sitting and rubbing her eyes. She blink as she realized that the finally penned text was only slightly blurry. "I think my eyes are getting better." Diana said with a smile, looking back at Leona.

Leona returned the smile as she walked toward the long table while shrugging. "Good, I wounder if it was my favor or my strength that helped more." Leona barely let the joke slip before her eyes locked with Diana's. There was a pause before both blushed deeply and looked away quickly.

"What favor did you do?" Aerith asked looking between the two.

Diana and Leona both looked away from Aerith as they hid their blushes.

"Don't worry about it." Leona said as she walked to a bookcase to stare over books she had no interest in.

Diana turned a page in the book until she reached the main body of text. "History of Rakkor Wars" Diana read out running her hand under the text. "I would just skip this but... you never know what it might hold."

"So what you are saying is, it will take some time." Aerith looked at Leona, who was looking over books. "Maybe I could help you find something less..."

"Dull?" Leona finished Aerith's sentence as she her hand ran over 'Solari Knot Tying'._  
_

Diana turned a large chunk of pages. "You may want to find something... this section goes on for a while, and the old language is slow to read."

"Well... we could go spare?" Leona said as she looked at Aerith, sizing up the shorter girl. "You're probably better with quick one handed weapons so you can stay fast on your feet, or do you use a two-hander, like a staff to keep taller opponents back and at bay." Leona stretched. "Or we could just keep it bare handed, I promises to go a easy." Leona said with a big smile.

"I'm not really a good fighter... Maybe a book?" Aerith held up her hands. _"Oh what can I find she will like... what kinda reading does she like."_ Aerith tapped her foot as she thought over options, before Leona's voice drew her attention.

"Aerith, I guess a book would be ok..." Leona had already spotted the small book sitting on top of the 'Apprentice Keeper of Books' desk. Leona could just make out the snake's tail from where she stood. "Do you happen to have anything from Piltover?" Leona smiled as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I have some of the 'Bravery Files' series in my room, would that be ok?" Aerith said with a smile looking at Leona.

"That would be great." Leona replied with a small nodded.

With a bow, Aerith half jogged to the library door. "I'll be right back." Aerith called over her shoulder as she exited.

"What are the 'Bravery Files'?" Diana asked as she keep reading the old tome.

"They are books about silly things Champions have done in practice matches. I've read them all once or twice." Leona said as she started towards the desk.

"So you want to read them again?" Diana ask looking up.

"No..." Leona grinned as she walked to the desk, picking up the book. She looked over the simple red cover of the book and the snake wrapping around the orb of light. "Needed her out of the way so I could see what this was. 'The Sunlight and The Serpent'."

xxxXXXxxx

Leona flipped the second page of 'The Sunlight and The Serpent' as she leaned on the desk.

Aerith sat fidgeting behind the desk. "Are you sure you don't want this 'Bravery Files'? This one has Cho-gath building attack speed." She held up the book tilting it back and forth, looking at Leona hopefully.

"Nah this one seems interesting so far..." Leona said as she turned the third page.

"Oh... ok..." Aerith hung her head rocking in her chair. _"I'm doomed."_

xxxXXXxxx

It had been nearly an hour and Leona had taken a seat on another bench as she read. The first few chapters had been an almost accurate account of her joining the League, minus a few odd interaction with other champions. The story had seemed to focus on her friendship with Cass and Pantheon, until the scenes with Cass became almost flirty. _"No... it couldn't be."_ Leona flinched as her eyes rolled over the opening of a scene in the Noxain baths. _"How!?"_

_'''''''' Steam rose from the water of the large open bathing as it rippled. Leona let out a gasp as she was pulled backwards into a sitting position on the shallow ledge that surrounded the pool. Leona squirmed as her arms were pinned at her sides. Cass's tail made two coils around Leona's abdomen, holding her firmly from behind. Cass's grip tightened, enjoying the slight huff of air that came from Leona. "I like them breathless." Cass said with a low purr as her claws gently trailed across Leona's bare chest. Cass's tongue flickered behind Leona's ear, earning a shiver. '''''''''_

Leona face was bright red as she read.

Diana finished another page as she sighed. _"This is taking forever... my eyes are getting tired."_

Leona also turn another page her reading become more hurried.

_'''''''' Starting at Leona's calf, Cass slowly slid the tip of her tail up Leona's legs. Leona turned her head managing to catch Cass's mouth in a kiss.'''''''''''_

Leona continued reading as her face grew closer to the color of the cover of the book. Leona shot to her feet, sending the chair she was sitting in tipping over.

_''''''''' Leona shuttered as Cass's nail circled around her bellybutton, while her tail mimicked the motion, only lower. Leona breath was hot as she spoke. "Don't toy with me... hurry up your prey is waiting." ''''''''''_

"What!?" Her eyes rolled over text as the scenes became more explicit until finally she could take no more. "I'd Never Say That!" Leona shouted loudly drawing Aerith's attention.

Aerith fidgeted as she watched the 'Chosen of the Sun' fume. "Is something wrong?" she asked

Leona stormed over to the desk, slamming the book down and opening it to the scene with Cass. "These are lies!" Leona glared at Aerith. "It didn't happen like that!"

"Everyone knows it is fiction. The book was just... wait are you saying it happened?" Aerith asked, her eyes growing wide.

"That isn't how it happen!" Leona said angrily pointing at the scene.

Aerith's mouth hung open for a moment as a blush came across her face. "But... it happened?"

"Not like that!" Leona yelled adjusting the sash of her robe before crossing her arms. "It was a trick."

Aerith's voice was low as she laughed nervously. "What kinda Trick?"

"She invited me too a bath to welcome me to the League. It seemed nice, I mean we have group baths here." Leona's gripped her own arm tightening her grip till it hurt.

"But, you never use the communal bathing here. You're the Chosen. You have your own bathing chamber and always bathe alone." Aerith said, speaking at her normal hyper pace.

"Before I came to the Solari, I had never bathed alone." Leona said before clinching her jaw. _"I miss it... bathing by yourself is lonely."_ She hung her head as memories run through her mind of the Elders first explaining that she would bathe alone from then on.

Diana was completely engrossed in the old tome. _"The phrasing of this is all wrong..."_

Aerith glanced at the book on the desk. "How far did it go?"

Leona turned her back leaning against the desk. "About the part with my ear and her tongue." Leona crossed her arms as she shivered. "Cass said it was Noxain tradition to help each other with wash and..."

"How did it end?" Aerith asked flipping a page in the book.

Leona turned around putting her hands on her hips glaring at Aerith. "I broke a nail... and it wasn't mine."

Aerith rubbed her arm. "I guess you didn't like the scene..."

"I don't act like that..." Leona picked up the book looking at it annoyed.

"Then you'd really hate page 73..." Aerith said trying to lighten the mood joking.

xxxXXXxxx

Solari sat meditating in the afternoon sun. The cool wind of the mountain blew around them as they bathed in the suns glow. Most turned at the sound something landing, then skidding across the ground. They only saw the red object for a moment before the light around the courtyard brightened. With a flash, only a smoldering mark on the ground was left.

The Solari sat dumbfounded as they looked from the scored mark to The Chosen who was storming back into a hallway.

xxxXXXxxx

Aerith sat behind her desk, looking at the floor. "Did you have to burn it?"

Leona stared flatly at the girl. "That book made me like a whore... Wait till I get my hands on the guy who wrote it. The book didn't say who... but the guy who did is going to get a piece of my mind."

"Girl." Aerith corrected. "The writer was a girl."

Leona raised her left eye brow. "How do you know that?"

"I wrote it..." Aerith looked up from her sitting position her eyes nearly watering.

"You what?" Leona's face was serious as she glared.

"I just like writing love stories, and I sent it to piltover by accident instead of another story, and they printed it... I've brought shame to The Chosen." Aerith swallowed as she lowered her head. "Am I banished from the Solari... or worse?"

"Worse." Leona said

Aerith flinched as Leona's cracked her knuckles before she rolled her shoulder as if her neck was stiff.

"Tomorrow, we are sparing... and I'm not holding back." Leona turned away grinning.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if this got a bit to corny. But I had fun writing it. Aerith's character is built around the awkwardness and embarrassment in building the courage to have someone read your work, the feeling of receive a bad review, and the fun of making something that people enjoy. I'm going to keep messing with the Character because I'm enjoying the Character. I promise the next chapter will move the plot forward a lot.


	10. Chosen Errors

**Embracing the Faithful, Protecting the Heretic.**

**A/N: **College blah blah blah generic excuses about time

**A/N2:** Ok ok... back to the plot. This chapter is inspire by learning to translate biblical Hebrew to English, and all of the frustration it has brought about. BTW You know what is worse that learning one completely flawed and stupid language? Translating it into another flawed and stupid language. lol

**Chapter 10: Chosen Errors**

"I wrote it..." Aerith looked up from her sitting position. "Am I kicked out of the Solari or... worse."

Leona's face was serious as she glared. "Worse."

Aerith flinched as Leona's cracked her knuckles before she rolled her shoulder as if her neck was stiff.

"Tomorrow, we are sparing... and I'm not holding back." Leona turned away grinning.

xxxXXXxxx

The room had remained in silence with Aerith reading over a combat manual Leona had brought for the fidgeting Lower Acolyte.

Diana was the one who broke the silence by abruptly slamming her hands on the table. "This is wrong."

Aerith flinched as she turned to face her. "What."

Diana was rubbing her eyes as she clinched her jaw. "You said High Elder Gyan was consolidating and copying old scrolls..."

Aerith nodded.

"Ether he made constant mistakes, or..." Diana paused, staring at the large tome. "Whole sections are missing... Narratives skipped. Words don't match up to with the subject they are talking about..."

Leona stood walking over to the table Diana was at. "Where?"

Diana ran her hand over the page as she scanned for the error she kept spotting. "Everywhere... it is constant. If you know how the old tongue should read it jumps out over and over."

Leona crossed her arms as she looked at the book. "I have not mastered it." Leona sighed slightly. _"I haven't tried to ether... no one speaks the old tongue anymore."_

Diana flipped back several pages and pointed. "The first part of the history of the Rakkor has almost no errors, but when it starts mention the 'Chosen'... errors are all over the place."

Leona leaned closer to the tome as if it would help her understand the strange symbols that covers the pages. "Show me."

Diana nodded as she pointed "This part skips ahead, like something was dropped form the text..." Diana turned to another page and pointed at a group of symbols on the page. "And that phrase... it is used to address the 'Chosen', and the second symbol translates to 'Chosen'. That symbol is only ever used to when talking about the Chosen." Diana looked at the page over.

"So?" Leona said crossing her arms.

Diana pointed to the first half of the symbols. "So the first part means 'both'... the line reads 'Both Chosen ascended to commune'." Diana pointed to the next section of the text. "Then it drops to a different symbol that is singular with 'The Chosen of the Sun scaled the peak of Mount Targon, While The Chosen...'."

Leona looked at the book. "While The Chosen.. what? Why did you stop?" Leona asked.

"It jumps... It just stops and jumps to a topic not about the Chosen at all..." Diana rubbed her eyes before she turned to face Aerith. "Let me see the original scrolls... If High Elder Gyan did change things... then the originals will be the proof."

Aerith looked at Leona who nodded back at her. "Ok but... can't we do it tomorrow... The scroll are really fragile. Come back tomorrow and I'll have everything set up for you."

Diana rubbed her neck as she sighed. "Fine but... fine." Diana looked away rubbing her eyes again. _"This is insane... I knew that the Elders were blind to the Moon's power... but... but could they really be conspiring against it... I'll know tomorrow... Finally I'll know..."_

* * *

**A/N:** This is just a brush up teaser for the mega post that is coming at the start of next week. (Starting Sunday... 1 chapter every day for a week.)

Should be fun... looking forward to your reactions. Enjoy dudes...


	11. Dark Raising

**Embracing the Faithful, Protecting the Heretic.**

**A/N: **1 of 7... I was going to push a big chapter about this new Jason character... and then I re-read chapter 8 and felt I had left things too unresolved... I'm fixing that. FLUFF MODE ACTIVE!

**A/N2: **BTW, Jason is a common Greek name, And I'm using the term "Elder" as a rank rather than a hard reflection of age.

**Chapter 11: Dark Raising**

Aerith looked at Leona who nodded back at her. "Ok but... can't we do it tomorrow... The scroll are really fragile. Come back tomorrow and I'll have everything set up for you."

Diana rubbed her neck as she sighed. "Fine but... fine." Diana looked away rubbing her eyes again. _"This is insane... I knew that the Elders were blind to the Moon's power... but... but could they really be conspiring against it... I'll know tomorrow... Finally I'll know..." _

xxxXXXxxx

"Open the gate simpletons."

The guards flinched before pointing their spears at the man in the red cloak who had seemed to appear out of no where. "Halt! Name!?"

The man sighed rolling his shoulder as he slipped back the hood of his cloak. "Should I be more livid for you all sleeping on watch... or for not recognizing a High Elder?"

The guard looked over the black haired man. "H... High Elder Jason... Our apologizes." The head guard lowered his weapon stepping back and knocking on the game for it to be opened. "It... it won't happen again."

"One would hope." Jason commented as he walked inside and the gate slammed closed behind him.

After the gate closed one of the guards turn the other guard. "I didn't fall asleep, did you?"

"No..." The head guard looked down the path. "I blinked and he was next to us... Like he walked right out of the wall's shadow."

xxxXXXxxx

Ravi walked into his chambers to see Jason sitting at a small table eating a loaf of bread. "High Elder Jason? When did you return?"

Jason swallowed the bread before pulling off another piece from the loaf. "The Grand Elder has decided to take longer in his visits... I however felt it would be remiss to leave the main Solari without a True Elder for too long." Jason grinned as he spoke. "I have already talked with the council guards... It seems there was a falling out over a punishment of the High Acolyte Diana?" Jason said as he snacked on the bread.

"A minor one." Ravi said he waved his hand as he sat in a chair.

"Minor? From what I hear Leona almost called the sun down upon you and half the council would have backed her action if she had." Jason said with a grin.

"Do not blame me for that heretic Diana. She is corrupting everyone she is near." Ravi muttered.

"Are you telling me what to do Ravi?" Jason placed the bread down, as he staring at Ravi. "That would be an error."

xxxXXXxxx

Diana closed the door to the library as she sighed. "I am going to try and get some sleep, see you tomorrow."

Leona crossed her arms looking away. "You'll end up staying up and moon gazing."

Diana rubbed the back of her neck looking towards the courtyard at the pale light that called to her. "I might for a bit..."

Leona straitened her arm pointing. "My quarters have a decent view of the sky, and you won't get caught breaking curfew." Leona reached out using Diana's shoulder to push her in the direction of the courtyard were the stairs hat lead to Leona's room began.

"Ok, ok..." Diana picked up her pace so that Leona was no longer pushing her. _"This is weird... walking in front of the 'Chosen' is too bizarre."_

"We have to play it safe... you can't draw Ravi's attention before we have solid proof." Leona allowed Diana to get a step ahead of her. Her eyes slow trialing from the girl's shoulders to her waist. _"What the heck is wrong with me..." _Leona sighed covering her face as she picked up her pace to draw even with Diana.

As Leona brushed past Diana, her hand trialed across Diana's hips. Leona kept her face covered as she walked faster, feeling the blush burn across her face.

Diana shivered as matched Leona's pace. _"Was that on purpose?" _Diana shook her head brushing the thought aside. "The symbol in the Sun Chamber is not enough?" Diana said her voice a whisper.

"No Ravi has most of the council following him... There cannot be any uncertainty or Ravi will eat us alive in debate." Leona stopped at the edge of the empty courtyard looking up at the sky.

The moon that was slowly creeping into view bathed everything in pale light, painting the area in a soft hue of blue..

"Feh." Diana scoffed. "I have out debated him before."

"You argued an already accepted opinion. This is different." Leona sighed walking a few steps out into the courtyard. "We need proof that the Moon isn't an enemy..." Leona's eyes wondered over her soundings, until they rested on Diana. The girl seemed to glow with the light from the moon.

xxxXXXxxx

"Enough babbling..." Jason rose from the chair. "I will handle maters concerning Diana. If anything further concerning Diana should arise, have the council default judgment to me. This is now a concern of The Order. Understood?"

Ravi stared flatly as the High Elder walked to the door. "I... I understand."

"If you cannot steer the council properly, you can be replaced." Jason closed the door as he walked out into the hall.

xxxXXXxxx

A round soft bed sat under the vaulted ceiling of the room that was made of mostly enchanted glass. Four wide thick square polished wooden post surrounded the bed. The slightly arched glass ceiling gave a nearly unobstructed view of the sky, save for a few arching wooden supports.

Diana sat on the edge of the bed, her feet barely touching the floor as she stared upward. "The view is pretty good."

Leona locked the latch on the door before turning and starting across the room. She ran her hand through her hair as she stretched. "Diana, about what happened in the Sun Chamber... I wanted to say..."

"I'm sorry..." Diana voice was low as she dropped her gaze from the moon to her friend.

"_Good... she gets it." _Leona stopped walking as she looked down. "Yeah... I'm really s-"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to show that you could trust the moon, I know you are the Chosen... I know what happened crossed the line." Diana shifted her gaze to the floor. "I didn't even know what I was doing till it was over."

"Wait, no..." Leona looked up irritation flashing across her face. "That isn't... Don't. Do. That." Leona said, her voice carrying annoyance as she clinched her hands into fist. "Don't apologize because I'm the 'Chosen'. Don't apologize at all." Leona stepped closer to Diana glaring at her. Leona's face flushed red. "Don't act like I had no part in it. I did way more than you!"

Diana blushed as she nodded.

"I'm the one that really crossed the line! I'm the Chosen! I should have been in control! I'm the one that should be sorry!" Leona half yelled, as she pointed at her chest with both hands.

Diana stared at Leona baffled, the blush still on her cheeks. "No one has to be sorry, The energy got the better of both of us, right?" Diana stood up blushing as memories flashed through her mind. "Don't worry about it. Like you said, it wasn't bad."

The words had barely left Diana's lips when Leona reached across Diana's body grabbing her shoulder before using her forearm to push her back against the bedpost. "No!" Leona let her weight pin Diana to the bedpost. Leona's breath was hot as she leaned on Diana. "What you did wasn't bad..." Leona said, her mouth close to Diana's ear as she whispered.

"Leona!?" Diana's heart and mind raced as she drew a sharp breath.

"What I did was take advantage." Leona let her free hand rest on Diana's hip as she let her body press against Diana's, taking guilty pleasure in feeling Diana's chest move with every breath.

Diana's mind dropped out of the race, leaving her heart pounding in her ears as she closed her eyes and arched her back.

"I gave in when I shouldn't have." Leona tucked her face into Diana's neck, taking in her scent. "Stop standing there, letting me get away with it... with this." Leona pulled away, only to have Diana's hands grab her collar stopping her from moving more than an half step away.

Diana's eyes were clear and her face serious as she tried to catch her breath. "I understand what happened in the chamber, but why did you just do what you did?"

"No... You don't understand anything." Leona murmured back in a low voice. "When I lose control to the Sun I still do what I want, I just lose all restraint. In the chamber you wanted to show me I could trust the Moon. But I... I just wanted..." Leona bowed her head to let her hair hide her face. "You..."

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah that last scene took some real damn tap dancing to get what I wanted across. I think I rewrote it 40 times or so... I'm still not sure I did a good job... feel free to flame it my confidence is super low about it. XD

Next chapter may have a lot of fluff but the story is also getting pushed forward so yeah... we are starting to get close to the area were the original lore starts playing out.


	12. A Rumor

**Embracing the Faithful, Protecting the Heretic.**

**A/N: **2 of 7... btw you know how the cliff hangers suck as a reader... they suck as a writer too... You have any clue how hard it is to get a scene moving again after you bring everything to a crashing halt. Anyway This chapter I'm having Diana be a bit less passive.

**Chapter 12****: A Rumor**

Diana took a deep breath. "I know you weren't in control... I understand what happened in the Sun Chamber Leona."

"No... You don't understand anything." Leona murmured back in a low voice. "When I lose out to the sun, I still do what I want, I just lose all restraint. You wanted to show me I could trust the Moon, But I... I just wanted..." Leona bowed her head to let her hair hide her face. "You..."

XXXxxxXXX

"You are out rather late, Aurora."

"Who?" Aurora turned to see a man in a red cloak and black hair smiling. "High Elder Jason? Have the other Elders returned?"

Jason sigh putting his hands on his hips. "Is no one here merely happy for my return." Jason muttered as he walked forward. "I'm glad I find you awake Aurora."

Aurora bowed her head slightly. "How may I assist you, High Elder?"

Jason walked past Aurora before waving for her to follow. "Oh, I need help sorting out a matter."

Aurora stared questioningly at Jason as she walked next to him through the dim stone halls. "What matter?"

Jason smiled as he looked up at the symbols painted on the arch of the stone hallway. "I heard a rumor about two council members being involved with each other."

Aurora kept her face blank as she walked. "What?"

Jason shook his head as he walked. "I'm sure it is just a silly rumor." Jason turned holding up his hand. "You are stepping down from the council tomorrow."

"I..." Aurora looked down her eyes darting as she thought. "What?"

Jason raised an eyebrow as he merely stared at Aurora.

Aurora kept her voice low. "Why would I be asked to step down?"

Jason crossed his arms. "I am not asking. Should you and the other member be the deciding votes in an judgment... It could become ugly."

Aurora waited but Jason said nothing more, as he stood staring at her. "High Elder, this timing is poor. The council is already in upheaval. Ravi is-"

"Wait, you and Ravi?" Jason tilted his head slightly.

"NO!" Aurora shouted, before sighing and covering her face. "Marcus, and I have not crossed the line. We-"

"Well now you may cross whatever line you wish. Consider that a blessing." Jason said, as he turned raising his hood. "I will appoint a replacement to the council tomorrow."

Aurora stood watching the High Elder walk away until she could no longer keep her silence. "I will select my replacement."

Jason stopped walking but didn't turn to face the woman behind him.

Aurora took a deep breath before continuing. "You appointed Ravi. Should Ravi and the new member be the deciding votes in an judgment, tha-"

"Aurora..." Jason turned walking back towards her, as he dropped the hood of his cloak. "Oddly, I feel willing to dance around this mater a bit. I have not had a good dance in a while." Jason rambled as he stopped in front of Aurora, holding his arm out as if he was guiding her in a direction. "If you wish to discuss whom you may select, it will be over a meal. I have not yet eaten."

* * *

**A/N:** The above scene took all day I can rewrote it over and over. I was pretty much nailing down the plot of the next two chapters with that scene right there... The next chapter will be posted in about an a few hours... It will basically be the rest of this chapter, if time had not been a limiting factor.


End file.
